A technique for detecting a failure accompanying rotation of a member such as a bearing or a gear used in an axle, a transmission, or the like of a vehicle such as an automobile is required. JP2007-108189A discloses a technique for detecting a failure in these members using a frequency spectrum calculated on the basis of a vibration signal generated from a piece of mechanical equipment comprising the members.